The Light Stone
by Tainted Ideals
Summary: It was hard to believe for her, for anyone, that the love of her life had transformed into the White Dragon.


**The Light Stone**

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Friendship**

**Rating: K+**

**I just want to state, that if you didn't like my first ferriswheelshipping fic, "Black and White Wings", which was the same genres, then please turn back now, because this fic is weirder than that one. By a long shot.**

**But if you did like "Black and White Wings", then you are more than welcome to continue reading. I swear, I imagine the weirdest things when I think of Ferriswheelshipping. But if you like that sort of stuff...be my guest.**

**Also, I use the lyrics from the song "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele, as a bonus. Because my intention was to make this a short and sweet story. With a twist of weird.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you add a little review, right down there. Oh, and do NOT follow this story, because I do not plan on continuing.**

**Enough chit-chat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She paced.

She paced slowly around the remains of the top tower of ruins of the Team Plasma castle.

White hadn't been here in two years, and frankly she wouldn't be, if it weren't for a single Shadow Triad member, asking her to come here. He said N wanted to meet her. Though, the petite trainer had only been here for about twenty minutes, and hadn't seen or heard a sign of said green-haired character, nor Reshiram.

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**

As the wind blew in her face, White gazed straight out of the hole made by Reshiram, standing a few yards back.

**And the whole world is on your case,**

Then, as if carried by the winds, a small white object landed on the ground.

Curious, she stooped to grab it.

That object was the Light Stone.

The brunette held it in her hand with nostalgia, and sighed. Ah, all those great times.

Then, the stone rumbled in her hand, and a flash of light emerged from it.

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" The roar of the giant white legend shattered through the crumbled tower, deafening and echoing.

White smiled up at Reshiram. "Hello boy, it's been long since we last met. Remember me? I fought alongside Zekrom."

The brunette held up the pokeball where the Black Dragon resided in. It was custom-made, like an Ultra Ball, but instead of gold stripes, there were bright blue ones.

The white beast craned its neck and sniffed the custom poke ball briefly, before turning to sniff White's hair. Reshiram nuzzled her cheek.

**I could offer you a warm embrace,**

White laughed. "Haha, you sure remember me, don't you?" As the brunette stroked lightly at the head of the legend, she tilted her head in confusion. "Hey, did N send you?"

Reshiram shook its head.

"Hmmm...where is he, then?" she asked.

The white beast reached its muzzle into its fur, taking out a paper note.

Reluctantly, White took it.

Reading, she tried understanding what it meant, though she wasn't surprised. She looked up at Reshiram, then at the note, then at the Pokémon again.

Finally, she folded the note and stuffed it in her pockets. Hugging the large white beast, she nuzzled into its chest.

"Welcome home, N," she whispered. "I'm not surprised. After all, your heart is the most true and pure I know."

**To make you feel my love.**

"Kraaaaaaaaaaakk..." Reshiram purred, revelling in her embrace.

When White let go, the legendary rolled over a white and red custom poke ball.

The petite trainer's eyes glistened. "You want me to capture you? In this?"

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**  
**And there is no one there to dry your tears,**

Reshiram nodded, but White shook her head.

"Later," she replied. "How about we ride down?"

The grand white beast nodded, offering help on its wing for the beautiful girl to hop on.

White kissed Reshiram's head. "I love you, N. No matter how you look."

**I could hold you for a million years,**  
**To make you feel my love.**

And as they sailed the skies aimlessly, the girl hugged tightly Reshiram's neck. It was hard to believe for her, for anyone, that the love of her life had transformed into the White Dragon.

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**  
**But I would never do you wrong**

Yet, for him, it was hard too. But he was glad. To be united to his Pokémon, and to be with his beloved. Needless of words.

**I've known it from the moment that we met,**  
**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**

"N?" White called. "Or, Reshiram. You know, I'm glad you're back. And I think you didn't need words to show that same feeling."

"Kraaaaaaaakk..." it cried.

**The winds of change are blowing wild and free,**  
**You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**

White grinned. She would take good care of him this time. And she would never let him go.

**I'd go to the ends of the earth for you,**  
**To make you feel my love.**


End file.
